1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to light modules and in particular to light modules with high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of semiconductor and electronic technologies, traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have increasingly been replaced by flat panel displays having small size and low radiation. Generally, conventional flat panel displays use Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFL) as backlight. However, CCFLs provide only a short lifetime and present difficulties when facilitating miniaturization.
As a result of the aforementioned disadvantages, LEDs have been increasingly applied rather than the conventional CCFL as a light source for the flat panel display. Specifically, since excessive high temperature can adversely reduce illumination and lifetime of LEDs, heat dissipation becomes critical.